A variety of dock housings have been devised which are constructed over docks built into buildings. Dock housings protect the dock as well as provide shelter from the weather during loading and unloading of cargo onto trucks and the like.
One such device is seen WO 2016137315 (Fijnvandraat) which discloses a dock leveler with rolling cover. The cover is a light weight aluminum cover. A similar device is disclosed in CN 104060857 which discloses a permanently built dock shelter structure with an adjustment plate and door seal.
Dock housings of the prior art have certain shortcomings and disadvantages to which this device is drawn. Specifically, it would be advantageous to have a dock housing which is modular and able to be easily assembled and disassembled without the need for concrete construction. It would also be advantageous to have a dock housing which integrates conventional loading dock levelers. It would also be advantageous to have a dock housing which includes a slotted base attachment to allow the install to be adjusted based on building wall conditions.
In summary, there are problems and shortcomings in dock housings of the prior art and it is to these needs that this device is drawn.